


Capable

by reid_effect



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reid_effect/pseuds/reid_effect
Summary: Prompt: “Despite what you think, I am completely capable of taking care of myself”





	Capable

You and Spencer had been dating for a year now. Recently you moved into his apartment and things were going great, until he had the genius idea to plan a date that involved horseback riding in his attempt to “try something new”. Now you have a broken arm and an overbearing boyfriend who’s afraid that if he looks at you for too long you’ll break even further. It’s not that you didn’t like that Spencer was trying to help you. Although you just wished he’d let you do some things on your own. 

You woke up before Spencer that morning and decided to get yourself a glass of water. What you hadn’t accounted for was that you weren’t able to stand on your tiptoes to balance yourself so you could reach the cabinet with the glasses in it. You pulled out a chair from the table in the kitchen and proceeded to climb on to it to get a glass. You successfully got your glass only to be startled by Spencer.

“Y/N! What are you doing?” He said rushing over to you helping you down from the chair.

“I wanted water and I needed a glass.” You said clear annoyance coating the tone of your voice.

“You could’ve just woken me up. I would’ve gotten it for you. You could’ve fallen and gotten hurt.” He took the glass out of your hand and went towards the sink to fill it up.

“Spencer.”

He turned around and tilted his head at the use of his full name. You usually referred to him as Spence or other little nicknames you thought up. 

“You just called me Spencer.”

“Yeah I did.”

He moved closer to you and put the glass of water down in front of you.

“You only call me Spencer when you’re mad at me or worried about me.”

“Can you figure out which one it is genius?” 

“You’re mad. Why are you mad?”

“Despite what you think, I am completely capable of taking care of myself.” 

“I’m just trying to help you.” 

He sat down at the table looking away from you. You let out a sigh realizing you hurt his feelings, ultimately pulling over the chair you were using to sit in front of him. 

“Spencer, look at me.” You said going for his hand and intertwining your fingers with his as he turned to face you. “I know you’re just trying to help me, I appreciate it you do so much for me. I love you for it, but somethings you just have to let me do on my own.” 

He pressed his lips to your knuckles and smiled.

“I know. I just don’t like seeing you struggle.”

You leaned in and pressing your lips against his. 

“I love you. Come on you can help me with my cereal. Hold the bowl while I pour in the milk.”

He let out a laugh and kissing you again. 

“I love you too and I’d be more than happy to help you.”


End file.
